Los Jovenes Titanes: La nueva generacion
by Jack the green bunny
Summary: ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los Jovenes Titanes dejaron Jump city pero no la dejaron sola, llega el momento en que nuevos héroes se reunirán para proteger al mundo. una nueva generación de Titanes en su lucha contra un nuevo mundo. este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños de Queen-Werempire
1. Chapter 1

NB**: hola publico de Teen Titans. Somos el duo dinamico**

**You: NB y You!—se oyen aplausos y gritos de adulación) YO TAMBIEN LOS AMO!**

**NB: ya deja eso, para los pocos que leyeron el regalo de Queen-Werempire este fic es para ella por su cumpleaños. Pero gracias a mi nueva amiga Natanegra…me lo borraron, así que empezaremos otra vez**

**You: esta historia es de los hijos de los jóvenes Titanes. No se confundan ellos también aparecerán**

**NB: las parejas son CBxRae ; RobinxStar ; CyxAbeja**

**You: si hay mas parejas que quieran avísenos! ho! y tambien si este nombre ya existe jeje no se nos ocurrió otrr**

**NB: bueno, disfruten el fic y Queen…Feliz Cumpleaños**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Los nuevos Titanes**

Era un bello día en Jump City, todo estaba tranquilo, era sábado y todo el mundo disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad. Los niños jugaban en los parques, las parejas disfrutaban por la ciudad, los estudiantes y adolecentes se paseaban tranquilamente sin preocupaciones. En el centro de la ciudad había una peculiar estatua, era de un grupo de héroes que había salvado la ciudad ya tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta. En la estatua estaba Cyborg cruzado de brazos sonriendo de forma radical, junto a él estaba Chico Bestia mostrando sus "músculos" enfrente de los dos estaba Robin con sus boomerangs en una mano y su bastón en la otras, StarFire estaba sentada sobre el hombro de Cyborg sonriendo y guiñando un ojo al otro lado de Cybor estaba Raven apuntando con la mano derecha abierta. Debajo de la estatua había una placa que decía _"NUESTROS GRANDES HEROES: LOS JOVENES TITANES"_. Todo para conmemorar a sus grandes y poderosos salvadores.

Sin embargo ese no era el único monumento para conmemorar a esos salvadores. A las afueras de la ciudad aun estaba la gran torre "T", seguía siendo tan imponente y ordenada como siempre, adentro todo estaba como siempre, aunque estaba algo callado, muy tranquilo de hecho. Entre los pasillos una figura de estatura promedio caminaba de forma perezosa era una chica, ahora tendría unos 19 años, era bastante linda, tenía pelo rubio largo envuelto en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía un pijama rosado con ositos negros muy adorables, su cuerpo estaña muy similar al de Raven en desarrollo. Esta chica caminaba tranquilamente por los desolados pasillos de la torre hasta llegar al salón principal, diviso el refrigerador al cual se acerco y abrió, saco una caja de leche la cual sirvió en una taza, le puso tres cucharadas de azúcar y algo de miel para darle sabor dulce. Luego de terminar de preparar su bebida hablo

-Bobby quieres algo?—parecía que le hablaba al aire, pasaron unos segundos y aun no se oían respuestas—como quieras

Continúo su camino y se sentó en el sofá, cruzo sus piernas y empezó a cambiar canales buscando algo interesante que ver, se mantuvo cambiando canales un rato luego miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las 12:30, no parecía importarle ni preocuparle solo soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento . Se levanto y dejo su tasa en el lava platos, salió del salón y continuo su mañana-tarde la cual se veía bastante rutinaria, entro al cuarto de baño y se quito la ropa para luego encender el agua. Después de su baño agarro una bata blanca se cubrió, camino hasta un cuarto muy personalizado para ella, había una gran cama con varias almohadas y repisas con tiernos peluches de animales, un amplio ropero lleno de ropas lindas, un bello escritorio de costura, muy bonito, cuarto típico de una adolecente, tenía una gran ventana que le daba bella vista al mar y la ciudad.

Se vistió con una bella falda rosa la cual tenía una raya negra al final, unas largas medias blancas con franjas rosas, unas botas largas negras, una parte superior de leotardo blanco de mangas largas con una M brillante rosada en ella, unos guantes rosado con detalles negros sin punta en los dedos, también tenía una capa rosada clara con bordes negros, debajo de la falda un short deportivo negro, se volvió ajustar su cola de caballo

-que tal me veo Bobby?—volvió a preguntar al aire—jaja vamos no digas eso, que podemos hacer hoy?...mmm—volteo la mirada a un lado de la habitación como si alguien le hablara—no tengo ganas de entrenar…que tal si vamos a pasear por la ciudad?...como que no quieres?...ahhhh—suspiro fuertemente y se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama—no tiene caso…cada día es mas y mas aburrido—con su mirada vio su escritorio el cual tenía un transmisor

La chica se levanto y camino hasta su escritorio, tomo el comunicador y se quedo observándolo, parecía tener una gran tentación en presionar los botones. En su mente se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez "podría llamarlos?" pero ese pensamiento se borro al instante cuando recordó las últimas palabras que ellos le dijeron antes de irse "solo llama cuando sea una emergencia" eso la había dejado con un gran conflicto interno

-se que solo es para emergencia Bobby…pero…ya ha pasado tanto tiempo—se veía melancolía en su mirada, se sentía llena de dudas y cuestiones pero finalmente decidió dejar el comunicador en el escritorio. Volteo y sonrió como si alguien estuviera con ella

Ese momento fue cortado cuando una fuerte alarma ilumino todo de rojo fuerte, la chica sonrió como si fuese algo grandioso

…

En una zona de Jump City se llevaba a cabo un robo a un banco, era unos simples ladrones con armas. Afuera del banco estaba una barricada de policías cubriendo y evitando que cualquiera se acerque. Era un tradicional robo a un banco y el clásico procedimiento policial, un policía con un megáfono se acerco y hablo

-tenemos el banco cubierto, salgan y entréguense!—la respuesta de los ladrones fue disparar al suelo frente al oficial como señal de advertencia causando que este caiga y retroceda—rayos!—grito escondiéndose detrás de su patrulla

Unas cuadras a la distancia se divisaban a una chica en motocicleta blanca con adornos rosados y negros causando que muchos le prestaran atención y sonrieran al verla como si la reconocieran, después de unos segundos llego frente a la barricada de policías y se quito su casco el cual tenía unas orejas de oso de color blanco, todos los policías sonrieron y se alegraron al verla

-nos alegra mucho que hayas venido, la situ—la chica solo le puso la mano en el hombro y avanzó tranquila hacia el banco, mientras la veían los policías notaron que ella tenía sus garrotes uno en cada mano dejándolos sorprendidos

-se los devolveré cuando acabe—sonrió y dio un salto acrobático hasta una de las ventas y continuo así hasta el segundo piso, entro sigilosamente por una de las ventanas, dio unas vueltas en el piso y se acerco a las escaleras, vio como tenían varios rehenes y que eran por lo menos unos 7 ladrones todos armados, se acerco a un escritorio y tomo un bolígrafo el cual tiro a una ventana al otro extremo del edificio causando que los ladrones enfocaran toda su atención en ese lugar. La joven chica dio un salto cayendo desde el segundo piso sin llamar la atención de ningún ladrón, se acerco a uno y le aplico una llave cerca del hombro causando que quedara inconsciente, la chica lo sostuvo antes de que callera y lo dejo en el piso, dio un salto y saco los garrotes de policía con los cuales golpeo en el cuello a dos ladrones noqueándolos y dejándolos derrotados en el suelo. Pero los otros cuatro ladrones se percataron de ella por el ruido y le dispararon, la chica dio varios saltos hacia atrás esquivando las balas con facilidad, luego dio otro salto acrobático en el aire cayendo frente a otro ladrón y dándole unas patadas de karate muy similares a las de Robin dejando derrotado a otro ladrón, lanzo los garrotes a la cara de el quinto ladrón…la chica sonrió complacida por sus victorias pero el sonido de armas cargándose le borro su sonrisa, atrás de ella aun estaban dos ladrones sonrientes y preparados para disparar a la joven chica pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe causando que los ladrones cambiaran la dirección de las armas a la entrada, pero…no había nadie

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Bobby!—dijo en tono regañón causando que todos la miraran confundidos y algunos asustados—quieres una motocicleta?! Olvídalo, estas muy gordo debes ponerte a dieta—rio un poco—además tuve que pelear contra todos los guardias yo solo—rio un poco

-hey!—uno de los ladrones grito llamando la atención de la rubia—deja de hablarle a tu amigo imaginario y levanta las manos!—amenazo volviendo a apuntar a la oji azul la cual respondió…

-he?...Bobby no es imaginario…—antes de que el otro guardia reaccionara vio como su compañero estaba siendo levantado en el aire para luego ser tirado contra la pared—…Bobby es real—el guardia recibió un fuerte golpe dejándolo con la cara arrastrada en el piso—muy bien, todo listo…quieres ir a comer?—sonrió relajada llevando sus brazos tras la nuca

Cuando la rubia salió del banco cientos de reporteros empezaron a gravar y hacer preguntas respecto a todo lo que paso en el banco, la chica solo sonrió y continuo con su camino saludando

…

En una habitación oscura la cual tenía cientos de cámaras, cableado y maquinaria variada se encontraba muy desordenada y esparcida, en todas las imágenes de las pantallas se veía a la chica rubia y su acto reciente e el banco, entre todo ese caos una figura oscura sonreía divertidamente viendo el titulo de la noticia "la nueva heroína de Jump City nos vuelve a salvar", la figura oscura empezó a reír y cientos de luces a su alrededor se encendieron y varias maquinas empezaron a funcionar

…

Ya era de noche y toda la ciudad se alumbraba, nuestra joven heroína se encontraba en el salón principal viendo una película con un recipiente redondo de color azul lleno de palomitas de maíz, la joven chica se recostó y soltó un bostezo

-sabes Bobby, esperaba que los ladrones de hoy fueran súper villanos…de verdad cada día todo se vuelve más aburrido—le hablaba a su amigo, la chica desvió su vista a la ventana y vio Jump City, se veía tan tranquila y apacible, empezaba a bostezar…el sueño la empezó a invadir y las ganas le ganaron…

…

La joven heroína abrió los ojos de golpe y vio como todo estaba de rojo, era la alarma, vio por la ventana varias explosiones y edificios apagándose. Se alarmo, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que algo así pasaba, la chica empezó a correr pero se detuvo y cambio su dirección a su habitación, se detuvo frente a su escritorio donde sostenía su transmisor, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, la idea de llamar volvió a pasar por su mente, esto se podía considerar una emergencia?...decidió llevar el transmisor y partió en si moto a la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos llego al centro pero algo andaba mal. Nadie estaba afuera, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, entre todo ese silencio logro divisar una figura, se veía como un niño pequeño, con unas largas mayas verses y una mochila metálica, le estaba dando la espalda, la rubia se acerco a al niño lentamente…

-hem…hola podrías decirme que paso?—no obtuvo respuesta—donde están tus papas?—seguía igual—hem…hola?—le toco el hombro al niño pero este volteo su cabeza mostrando unos ojos metálicos verdes y un pequeño parlante en su boca—pero qué?!—retrocedió asustada del aspecto del niño

-come mocos—dijo en un tono infantil y molesto causando que la rubia lo mirara confundida, las palabras se repetían, empezó a oír mas y ofensas de otras partes, vio que mas niños iguales empezaban a salir de todas partes del lugar, algunos empezaron a volar con ayuda de sus mochilas a las cuales le salieron alas de murciélagos con cohetes –come calzones!—el primer niño comenzó a disparar unos rayos verdes al igual que los otros

La joven oji azul volvió a su moto evadiendo los disparos de los robots, dio otro de sus saltos y cayó de forma calculada sobre su moto, presionó un botón haciendo que le salieron unas armas en los costados y una grande al frente, acelero y empezó a disparar causando que los robots explotaran pero eso no basto. Los robots que volaban le empezaron a caer encima tratando de quitarla de la moto, la joven rubia presiono un botón que decía "auto", los robot lograron quitarla de la moto pero esta siguió funcionando y disparando a todos los robots. La Heroína sonrió al ver eso luego vio a los robots que la sujetaban cada uno de un brazo y dando un giro los pateo rompiéndolos y haciéndolos explotar, la joven heroína cayo arriba de un edificio soltando un suspiro de alivio pero rápidamente fue rodeada por mas robots voladores, empezó a correr golpeando a todos robot como podía, dio un salto y cayó sobre uno de los robots voladores, le dio una pata y aprovecho la explosión para caer arriba de otro y repetir su estrategia. Logro repetirla tres veces más pero un rayo le dio y la hiso caer al suelo causándole mucho daño por la altura, la chica se sujeto la cintura, vio que tenía una herida causada por el rayo, rápidamente se levanto y vio como los robots la rodeaban, parecía estar perdida pero vio como muchos robots empezaban a salir volando como si fueran golpeados y explotaban y caían aplastados…

-Bobby!—grito llena de alegría y alivio porque su amigo llego a salvarle pero un fuerte sonido le quito su alegría vio a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba sobre unas grandes patas de araña y con varios tentáculos robots—que es eso?!

La figura estaba enfrente de ella, vio a un adolecente de aproximadamente diecinueve años, era calvo, usaba un traje ajustado verde con partes robóticas, usaba unas gafas verdes oscuras y..se veía muy pequeño, como de un metro con 50 centímetros…

-saludos mocosa—dijo en tono burlón frente a la rubia

-como que mocosa?! Tú te vez como de mi edad tonto—dijo en tono burlo causando que el chico se avergonzara

-a quien llamas tonto?! Yo soy el gran Gizmo! El más inteligente de todos!—dijo en tono amenazante y egocéntrico

-a si? Pues no te vez tan listo…oye yo te conozco, tu eres…el bebe de los cinco de la colmena—rio un poco—acaso nunca creciste? jajajaja— comenzó a reír causando que Gizmo se enojara y se sonrojara da la vergüenza

-CLARO QUE CRECI!—grito molesto

\- de verdad? Pues no se nota, de hecho creo que estas más pequeño jajajaja—no podía contener su risa

-grrrrrrrr…GIZ-BOTS ATRAPENLA!—grito muy enojado y humillado

Todos los robots empezaron a acercarse pero una fuerza invisible hiso que todos se alejaran y cayeran destrozados .Gizmo se sorprendió y la rubia sonrió calmada, el joven genio apretó un botón en sus gafas y logro distinguir a un ser de gran tamaño y con aspecto de oso. Gizmo sonrió y usando sus tentáculos robóticos le dio un fuerte golpe a la figura mandándolo contra un edificio destrozando una pared. La rubia veía horrorizada lo que paso

-c-c-como?...como li viste?—retrocedía asustada de Gizmo

\- ya te lo dije…soy un genio—sonrió uso sus tentáculos para atrapar a la rubia. un fuerte ruido de explosiones se acercaba el cual era la moto que seguía en automático, Gizmo uso sus patas de insecto y aplasto la moto, pero eso causo una fuerte explosión que libero a la heroína, la cual aprovecho el momento para correr y esconderse en un edifico

La joven rubia estaña muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer, sin armas, sin Bobby…aun tenía una última esperanza…saco de su bolsillo (el cual apareció mágicamente XD) el transmisor que los jóvenes Titanes le habían dado, era lo único que podía hacer…presionó el botón y un color rojo tintineante empezó a brillar en el trasmisor

…

En otra parte alejada del mundo otro transmisor empezó a brillar, una figura oscura que usaba una gabardina negra que ocultaba su cara vio el transmisor, tenía un libro en mano el cual cerro, fijo su vista en otro individuo de largo pelo suelto que parecía estar muy feliz recostado sobre la mesa, ambas figurar se miraron y asintieron. La figura oscura creó un portal en una pared, ambos entraron al portal

…

En otro lugar un ser brillante volaba sobre la ciudad, sonrió y cambio si dirección, tenía unas peculiares alas de insecto cibernéticas que le permitían volar a gran velocidad y un cuerpo metálico brillante de tono amarillento con partes oscuras parecía una abeja robot

…

Lejos de ahí, en un bello preado en el campo una figura de dos colas de caballo en cada lado miraba el cielo, sonrió al oír el sonido de su transmisor, se paro perezosamente de la tierra y dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo para luego sonreír y empezar a correr seguida por una luz rosada con violeta, poseía una impresionante velocidad

…

En una ciudad, una figura estaba parada sobre la punta de un rascacielos apreciando la majestuosidad de la noche, sintió el transmisor y lo tomo, vio como este parpadeaba una luz roja. Dio un salto del edificio y a mitad de su ciudad empezó a volar a gran velocidad

…

Volvemos con nuestra heroína la cual tenía el transmisor en mano, sorprendida que aun no pasara nada. Unos tentáculos mecánicos atravesaron la pared y tomaron a la joven rubia estaba atrapada, Gizmo sonreía, toda la ciudad era suya y no había nada que le impidiera

-hem…disculpa—Gizmo y la oji azul voltearon y vieron a una chica que estaba sentada sobre uno de los robots desmantelados de Gizmo, tenía las piernas cruzadas—tu eres la que activo la alarma del transmisor?—hablaba en un tono calmado, la chica vestía un leotardo de tono lila claro, tenía un camisón de manga larga que le quedaba grande de color rosa oscuro, tenía su cabello en dos colas de caballo de color rosa, usaba unas botas para correr negras. Su piel era algo pálida y tenía unos ojos rosados con pupilas como de gato

La joven heroína y Gizmo se vieron y luego volvieron a ver a la chica

-hem..si...tu eres?—pregunto confundida

-soy Fixi hija de Jinx y kid Flash—sonrió calmada mente haciendo circulitos con su cabello

-TU! Tu eres la hija de Jinx?!—Gritaba Gizmo muy molesto—eres la hija de la traidora mas grande de la colmena! Pagaras por ella!—Intento atraparla usando unos de sus tentáculos pero solo atrapo un pedazo del robot en el que ella estaba sentada—pero…donde? –Fixi estaba sentada sobre una de la patas de insecto de burlonamente—ven aquí!—intento atraparla el mismo pero fue inútil, apenas se dio cuenta ella estaba parada en el piso con los brazos cruzados y una mirada perezosa

-eres muy lento—dijo como si nada, los giz-bots la rodearon—supongo que debo hacer algo on estos basureros con piernas—empezó a correr entre los robots dejando un rastro de luz entre ellos. Cuando llego al otro lado del grupo hubo una gran explosión que continuaba por el camino que creo Fixi— jijiji como veraz gran robo enano, yo puedo con tu ejercito solita—dijo muy tranquila—de verdad tuviste problemas con este?—miro a la chica Rubia que estaba impresionada con los poderes de peli rosa

-maldición! No me quedare aquí!—soltó sus tentáculos los cuales se convirtieron en serpientes robots, a Gizmo le salieron unas alas de su mochila—encárguense de ellas, yo me largo!-apenas emprendió vuelo un rayo eléctrico choco contra el haciéndolo caer –Rayos!—cayo al suelo volteando arriba

Un chico de un color oscuro de piel, unos ojos color miel, un corte de cabello muy corto, se veía que tenía una gran condición física, pero lo más peculiar de el era su traje cibernético, era parte negra y plateado con varias partes amarillas, tenía unas alas metálicas con placas magnéticas y en sus brazos yna especie de cargador con aspecto de rayos

-C-c-cyborg?—la imagen le recordaba a su viejo rival

-qué?! Vamos viejo no soy mi papa, el era azul!—baja enfrente de Gizmo y se apunta—yo soy puramente amarillo! Vamos desde que llegue no me dejan de preguntar si soy Cyborg, acaso digo BUYA! Todo el tiempo?! No!—se quejaba de una forma cómica—además el era un cyborg yo soy humano!

-ho! Tú debes ser hijo de Cyborg y abeja—Fixi apareció en el hombro—vaya!—tocaba su brazo—de donde sacaste estos músculos?—decía impresionada por el gran tamaño del chico robot

-jeje son de años de levantar maquinaria pesada—levanto los brazos y beso los músculos—son mis nenas!—hiso una pose de Hércules, Fixi lo miraba algo confundida pero luego vio que el Gizmo adolecente estaba huyendo

-hasta nunca ton—fue interrumpido debido a que colapso contra algo que parecía una pared, se sorprendió al ver que era un caballo de color lila claro, que lo miraba con ojos iguales, se veía muy enojada

-he?-arriba de este cabello estaba un chico de pelo negro todo para atrás, usaba un poncho de color negro y sus ojos era de un verde opaco, tenía una sonrisa alegre, se veía que tenía muchos brazaletes y anillos de plata en ambas manos—jaja este debe ser uno—baja y se para junto a Gizmo, se pone en cuclillas—H-O-LA VENI-MOS DE O-TRO MUNDO—hablaba lentamente y hacia señales con manos como si Gizmo fuera un idiota y hablara otro idioma—mmm…creo que no me entendió…

-hola!—saludo Fixi poniéndose junto a el chico de negro—es un gusto me llamo Fixi, que lindo caballo es tu mascota?—pregunto viendo como el caballo se volvía una chica de pelo lila claro, leotardo negro y una gabardina lila un poco más oscura

-jaja no ella es mi hermana, mi nombre es Vulture y—hace levitar a Gizmo en una esfera de aura verde oscura—quien este?—pregunto divertido y entretenido

-el…es una amenaza—el grupo fijo su vista en la chica de pelo rubio con ojos azules—quienes son ustedes?...y porque están aquí?—los miro a cada uno

-eso deberíamos preguntarte—saca un transmisor—tú nos llamaste

-qué?!...pero…yo…—vio su transmisor—se suponía…quienes son ustedes

-mejor pregunta…quien eres tú?—un chico con un leotardo rojo con un pantalón negro, botas rojas y varias partes metálicas como armadura en su cuerpo, tenía el pelo en punta pero lo más llamativo, una antifaz blanco con borde negro

-mi nombre es Melva…

* * *

**NB: bueno, este es el final del primer capitulo**

**You: fue algo largo pero estábamos inspirados jeje**

**NB: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**You: sabemos que Melva debería ser mayor o ellos más jóvenes pero así es más divertido **

**NB: bueno, eso es todo. Un gran saludo para Queen-Werempire **

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NB: hola público**

**You: les traemos un nuevo capítulo…aunque no hayan muchos reviews…igual gracias a los que dejaron**

**NB: pero no importa, este fic es muy bueno y también tenemos fic de Pokemon, Bolt y code lyoko**

**You: pronto tendremos mas jeje bueno eso es todo**

**NB: disfruten la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 2****\- conociéndonos…**

Un grupo de individuos muy peculiares estaba en medio de la ciudad rodeado de varias partes metálicas de robots destrozadas en varias zonas. Entre el grupo estaban un chico de textura oscura de piel con un traje metálico amarillo, plateado y con rayas negras, una chica de gabardina lila clara que cubría todo sus cuerpo menos sus bellos ojos lilas claros brillantes, un chico de textura pálida con ojos verdes oscuros, pelo negro empuntado que vestía ropas oscuras con cintas de plata con símbolos raros, una chica de rubio cabello, ojos azules como el cielo que vestía un traje de heroína muy personalizado, una chica delgada de tez pálida de rosado cabello al igual que sus ojos y un traje de tonos oscuros y por ultimo un chico con antifaz con un leotardo rojo que estaba bajo varias zonas metálicas

-mi nombre es Melva… y yo soy la titán de esta ciudad—miraba al chico con antifaz, le recordaba mucho a Robin

-porque nos llamaste?—volvió a interrogar el chico

-mmm…los anteriores titanes me dijeron que cuando necesitara ayuda—saco el transmisor y lo mostro—los titanes me dijeron que cuando necesitara ayuda activara la alarma de emergencia pero…vinieron ustedes—volteó a ver a los demás—que paso con Robin, starfire, cyborg, chico bestia y…Raven?—vio a la chica de ojos lilas claros—te pareces…mucho a ella

-Melva—la nombrada fijo su vista en el chico del antifaz—llévanos a la torre ahí te explicare

Melva dudo unos segundos pero accedió a llevarlos, ella subió a su moto pero lo que se sorprendió fue ver como todos volaban excepto Fixi

-quiere que te lleve?—pregunto cortes mente a la chica que sonreía viendo sus uñas

-he? No iré a pie—de la nada un astro de luz rosa paso junto a Melva y en un parpadeo la chica estaba a 2 cuadras de distancia—vienes?!—grito desde lejos

Melva sonrió y acelero siguiendo al grupo de jóvenes voladores y a un astro de luz rosa. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre. Todos fueron al gran salón…

-vaya este lugar es increíble!—el chico de ojos verdes veía impresionado el lugar—aunque…le falta una televisión

-tiene una televisión—Melva tomo el control y lo que parecía una gran ventana se volvió una gigantesca televisión—hem…creo que tiene unos 1000 canales y—fue interrumpida al ver como el chico tomo el control y empezó a cambiar canales

-sabía que existías pero…eres más hermosa en persona—se arrodillo y empezó a hacer reverencia a la tele—mi papa siempre hablaba de ti…pero creí que inventaba cosas—tenía un brillo en los, incluso le salió una lagrima

-hem…no sale mucho verdad?—Fixi pregunto a la chica de gabardina lila claro la cual negó con aires de decepción

-disculpa amigo pero si no te importa tengo algo más importante que decir—el chico con antifaz estaba atrás del joven de oscuras pendras el cual lo ignoraba viéndolo la tele como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo, lo mando a callar diciendo "shhhh…la tele…"

El joven estaba con una vena hinchada en la frente y estaba por darle un buen golpe pero la chica de gabardina se puso enfrente del con la mano abierta indicándole que se detenga

-si..p-perdona perdí el control por un segundo—se disculpo—nunca hay que golpear a un compañero de equi…po?—vio como la chica le daba varias cachetadas al chico con una feroz violencia y maltrato como el chico fuera un estorbo, volteo a ver a todos los cuales temblaban de forma cómica apilándose en la esquina sintiendo pena por el chico

Después de que le dieron unas banditas en cara del chico se sentaron todos en el sofá y el chico del antifaz estaba parado frente a ellos con las manos tras su espalda

-muy bien verán, estoy seguro que muchos aquí se preguntan qué hacemos en este lugar. La respuesta es simple, cada uno de nosotros somos descendientes de los primeros titanes. Mi padre me dijo que cuando sonara el transmisor fuera a Jump city y que la protegiera del crimen—dijo terminando en una pose heroica—imagino que están de acuerdo!—los vio con una sonrisa emocionada .El grupo estaba dividido en todo el lugar, ignoraron todo lo que el dijo- OIGAN!—todos lo vieron

-ya ya ya tranquilo enano—Melva se puso junto a él—vengan todos ya entiendo que paso aquí—todos obedecieron y se sentaron en el sofá—por lo visto sus padres confiaron que cuando yo necesitara ayuda ustedes vendrían a ayudarme…asique este es la situación, creo…que ya no podemos proteger a la ciudad solos y—sonrió—necesito que ustedes se queden y me ayuden al igual que sus padres

-como que solos?—Fixi pregunto viéndola confundida—no veo a nadie más aquí

-claro que hay alguien más!—dijo ofendida, en eso la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon pero no vieron a nadie—Bobby por fin llegas –sonrió corrió hacia la entrada y abraso al aire—mira estos son hijos de los titanes ellos nos ayudaran a proteger la ciudad

-creo que está loca—hablo la chica de pelo rosa a la chica de gabardina

-no estoy loca!—dijo molesta Melva—es que Bobby es invisible—dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

-claaaro…bueno hem…ya las autoridades encerraron a gizmo y…no veo más crímenes, supongo que nos podemos ir—sonrió el chico de antifaz retrocediendo de la loca al igual que los demás

-ho enserió—sonrió—Bobby…tráelo enfrente mi—de la nada el chico de antifaz floto en el aire y no se podía mover, fue llevado hasta enfrente de Melva—cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Redfire y soy el hijo de Robin y Starfire—dijo serio viéndola fijo a los ojos

-muy bien...cuáles son tus poderes?—pregunto con la misma mirada retadora

-pues…—se libero del agarre de Bobby y se mantuvo en el aire para luego encender esferas de luz roja en sus manos y su antifaz adquirió un fuerte brillo—impresionada?

-mmmmm…muy bien así lo haremos—le sonrió a todos—pasen al frente y digan su nombre, sus padres, sus poderes y…cosas que debamos saber sobre ustedes –sonríe viendo a Redfire—gracias por dar el ejemplo y ser primero Redy ahora toma asiento y deja a los demás—Redfire le miro enojado al sentir como lo trataba como un niño, todos los veían impresionados

Luego de eso todos tomaron asiento, enfrente estaba el chico de traje robótico que sonreía de forma amistosa con los brazos cruzados

-mi nombre es Cyber-bee, mis padres son Cyborg y Abeja. Mis poderes—le salen unas alas de insecto de su espalda, eran muy brillantes y transparentes, las agita y empieza a flotar en el aire, de sus brazos salen dos piezas metálicas similares a las que tenía su madre—jeje además tengo un gran conocimiento sobre todo tipo de mecánica—sonrió—pero de lo que más estoy orgulloso…es de superar el record de mi padre en todos sus video juegos!—grito con un fondo brillante a su alrededor

Todos lo veían con una cara de decepción, esperaban que fuera sobre algo mas importante

-que es un videojuego?—pregunto inocentemente causando que Cyber lo mirara con preocupación

-esa pregunto no se pregunta!—lo sacude de hombros—sígueme…yo te mostrare el camino a la iluminación—se vio un fondo claro y una fuerte luz apareció atrás de Cyber

-hem…creo que sigo yo—sonrió la chica de rosados cabellos, se paro enfrente del grupo—es un gusto me llamo Fixi, soy hija de Kid Flash y Jinx—se sentó de forma provocativa en la mesa de centro—mis poderes son muy terrenales, me muevo…—aparece detrás del sofá causando que todos volteen—…a gran velocidad y puedo hacer que aparatos eléctricos fallen—va a la cocina y toca la licuadora—cuando los tocos—empieza a girar locamente y explota. Luego aparece sentada en el sofá y extiende los brazos alrededor de Melva y la chica de color lila de ojos

-muy bien solo faltan ustedes dos—dijo Melva viendo a la chica de color lila pálido y al chico de apariencia extraña

-seguro!—el chico se para junto a la chica y se ponen enfrente al grupo—mi nombre es Vulture y ella es Arella, somos hijos de Raven y Chico bestia yo puedo usar los poderes mágicos de mi madre y Arella puede convertirse en todo tipo de criaturas, no solo animales—sonrió viéndola—muéstrales!—Arella rodo los ojos y se convirtió en un grifo, luego se convirtió en una Hydra seguida en una serpiente gigante—ella…no habla mucho jeje..y bueno algo que deben saber de mi es…mi sueño en la vida es ser comediante—se oyó el sonido de un tambor y platillo, a todos le salió una gota anime en la nuca—permítanme darles una pequeña demostración—todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron y un reflector apunto a Vulture—una estrella iba muy rápido por la autopista, un meteorito se cruzo en su camino y dejo a la estrella…ESTRELLADA!—se oye el sonido de un grillo el cual en realidad era Arella

-muy bien…mi nombre es Melva, no tengo un poder en sí, bueno…me justa coser y viajar...bueno…les mostrare las habitaciones—todos notaron que ella no hablo de sus poderes, es más, parecía querer evadir su presentación

El grupo empezó a caminar por la torre, los cuartos estaban vacios, los titanes e habían llevado todas sus cosas en gran parte, los cuartos se dividieron de la siguiente forma: Redfire en la habitación de su padre Robin, Vulture se quedaría en la de su padre CB y Arella se quedaría en la habitación de su madre, Cyber se quedaría en la de su padre y Fixi en la de starfire. Luego de unas dos horas de dejar a cada quien en su cuarto Meva decidió ir a ver si todos se pusieron cómodos

Melva P.O.V.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que los deje en sus nuevas habitaciones, se siente raro tener a más gente viviendo en este lugar. Me pregunto cómo se habrán instalado?. Decidí ir primero con Redfire, ese chico me daba curiosidad. Una vez que llegue a su puerta pero entonces note una cámara arriba de la puerta que me filmaba…me dio escalofríos, luego se abrieron unas compuertas del lado derecho de la puerta, había un detector visual, una dactilar y un parlante del cual empezó a hablar Red

-que quieres?—acaso nunca es educado?

-solo quiero saber si estas cómodo?—intente sonar tan amable como pude forzando una sonrisa

-sí, si eso es todo vete, estoy ocupado—…idiota…

Decidí dejar al señor simpatía en su mundo y fui a ver a los hermanos, el cuarto de Vulture estaba más cerca, golpe la puerta pero solo oí un adelante. Abrí la puerta pero...vi una escena que me aterrorizo. Todo estaba blanco, no se dimensionaba nada, no había paredes ni nada, era una paradoja y Vulture estaba a un par de metros de mí levitando en posición zen repitiendo "AZARATH MITRION ZINTOS" de verdad era algo escalofriante y fue más aun cuando me miro y sonrió, sus ojos eran puramente blancos sin pupilas no tenía nada eran puramente blancos

-azna dag dra han ga?—no entendí una sola palabra y mis piernas temblaban, estaba tan asustada que me salía una lagrimita del miedo-cof cof…perdona, a veces es difícil dejar de meditar—todo el blanco desapareció en un parpadeo dejando ver varios estantes de libros y una gran caba blanca, de hecho las paredes estaban todas de blanco, todo excepto los libros y Vulture

-hem…venia a ver..si..estabas cómodo—aun no salía del shock—veo…que t-te gustan los libros

-jeje si me encantan, hey mira esto—agarro un libro bastante grande de letras brillantes

-wow…es un libro de hechizos? Conjuros? Secretos de la historia?!—me daba gran curiosidad y mis ojos brillaban

-mejor…todos estos libro, son herencia de mi madre pero este…fue de mi padre—levanto el libro y un fondo brillante surgió atrás de el—EL LIBRO DEL 1.000.000 DE CHISTES!—caí de golpe al suelo

-b-bueno..se nota que…estas muy ocupado con tus chistes y ti meditación así que—retrocedía

-déjame contarte algunos!—retrocedía desesperada—por que la gallina cruzo él…?—le cerré la puerta escapando

-ahhh…parece un buen chico…pero sus chistes son terribles

Continúe hasta llegar al cuarto de la pequeña Arella, toque la puerta la cual se abrió con la pequeña mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí y vi su cuarto…estaba destrozado, mascas de garras y cortes en las paredes, piso techo, cosas rotas y pedazos de destrozos por todas partes, parecía como si una feroz bestia había pasado por el lugar. Arella me sonrió y cerró la puerta…esa niña es muy linda pero…aggghhhh.

Continúe mi camino a la habitación del chico abeja, al llegar toque y me lo encontré conectando cientos de maquinas en varias zonas de su cuarto el cual tenía un decorado metálico y cibernético además de una cama conectada a una plataforma en la pared, Cyber estaba abajo, parecía que la reparaba o conectaba, salió de abajo y me saludo

-hola hem…Melva cierto? –le sonreí, este a pesar de usar un traje robótico, parece ser el más normal de todos

-si, estoy revisando que todos estén bien—le sonreí—dime, hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-mmm…hay un elemento muy importante—dijo muy serio, seguro es algo esencial para todo

-necesito comprar una nueva consola de videojuegos la que tienen aquí es muy vieja—dijo mostrando que tiro la consola a la basura

-jeje…v-veré que puedo hacer—me fui decepcionada—vaya genio que se preocupa tanto por video juegos…bueno la ultima es esa chica Fixi

Camine hasta el cuarto de estar y toque la puerta, Fixi la abrió sonriendo pero en el momento en que iba a hablar la alarma comenzó a sonar dando tonos rojos cortos a todo el lugar. Tome mi transmisor y dije "rápido todos al salón principal!" , vi a Fixi que me sonrió y a gran velocidad se fue y yo la seguí tan rápido como podía, llegamos junto con los demás y en la gran pantalla vimos a Andre LeBlanc…vaya ya habia pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo habia encerrado

-quien es el anciano que le tira dinamita a todos?—pregunto Fixie viendo como LeBlac atacaba a los policías de un banco

-según mi base de datos es—Cyber revisaba una minicomputadora en su brazo pero fue interrumpido por Redfire que apenas entraba al salón

-Andre LeBlanc un ladrón de bancos muy talentoso que usa dinamita para realizar sus trabajos—dijo en tono serio viendo la pantalla

-wow…como sabes todo eso?—pregunto Vulture muy impresionado

-he estudiado a cada villano y supervillano a los que nuestros padres han enfrentado—segui en tono serio

-me doy cuenta de que tu si que te diviertes en tus noches de viernes—se burlo Fixi sentada en el sofá causando que Redfire gruñera viéndola con una vena saltante en su frente y ella sonrio de forma zurrona

-como sea, tengo que ir a ayudar, el no es un ladrón común—empeze a caminar pero una mano me detuvo sosteniéndome del hombro, voltee y vi que era Cyber—"tenemos" que ir a detenerlo—me sonrio al igual que los demás

-yo…está bien…bueno… -en ese momento recordé a Robin y su famosa frase—Titanes ataquen!

* * *

**NB: y eso es todo por hoy**

**You: un poco más corto jeje, el próximo será mejor y habrá mas emoción y batallas**

**NB: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**NB y You: GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y un año después…publico un nuevo capitulo…para los que no leen perfiles, mi nombre es Jack the Green bunny. Soy creador de las historias de NB y You y creador de NB y You…no quiero molestar con detalles de mi, si tienen preguntas las responderé. Disfruten el capitulo…y gracias por no perder la fe en mi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- convivencia…y caras del pasado..**

Se ve la gran ciudad de jump city…el cielo despejado, los altos edificos, sin duda hoy era un dia tranquilo, un dia para darse tiempo de descansar…esa horrible idea cambio cuando se vieron las explosiones por toda una calle. Vemos un Andre LeBlanc mas viejo…ahora tenia un bigote blanco pero traía un equipo de explosivos mas grande…tenia toda la calle cubierta en minas, los oficiales no podían acercarse Andre camianaba muy seguro fuera de un banco que tenia todo el frente destruido a causa de unas explosiones anteriores

\- ahhhh tantos años…pero ahora nadie podrá detenerme jaja!—Andre se sentía muy seguro, por fin no había nadie que lo pudiera detener

La risa de Andre fue cortada cuando una de las minas exploto…el desvio la mirada con una sonrisa arqueando una ceja…pero no había nada, solo los restos de la explosión…otra explosión ocurrio detrás de el, eso lo confundio….las minas comenzaron a explotar aleatoriamente sin sentido…

\- debes estar muy confundido abuelo…—Andre vio al drente solo para ver a Fixi recostada por un poste de luz…la bombilla del poste exploto…lo que de verdad asustaba era que esa niña estaba parada sobre una de sus minas- mi papa me enseño que hacer cuando pelee con un viejo…me dijo "Princesa, no esta bien golpear a los ancianos"—Fixi repitió las palabras de su padre levantando su dedo índice viendo al suelo y haciendo una voz de hombre muy graciosa—pero luego vino mi madre y dijo "…amenos que sea muy gracioso"—despues de decir esas palabras se dibujo una gran sonrisa y corrió creando un circulo alrededor de Andre dejándolo rodeado por minas

-pe-pe…pero porque no se activan?!—Andre veía todo muy molesto y confundido

-soy muy rápida para sus censores…o algo asi…nose preguntale a Bee—dijo levantándose de hombros

-quien es Bee?—pregunto confundido

-aquí arriba—Andre levanto la mirada y empalideció al verlos…eran ellos…

…

Después de unos minutos la policía llego y vio a LeBlanc en medio de todas las binas que Fixi puso a su alrededor…el estaba sentado abrasando sus rodillas

-no…porque…PORQUE!? TANTOS AÑOS Y ESOS MALDITOS!—Grito LeBlanc molesto maldiciendo su mala suerte—TITANES!

…

Muy lejos de ahí el grupo de héroes celebraba su victoria arriba de un edifico

-woohooo! Oh SI! LO HICIMOS! LO VENCIMOS!—Vulture bailaba al puro estilo de Michael Jackson celebrando su victoria, Fixi sonríe y rio un poco sentada sobre el techo de una puerta de entrada.

-viejo! Porfavor deja de hacer eso me lastimas los ojos!—Cyber estaba viéndolo con una mueca de desagrado—ASI ES COMO SE BAILA!—presiono un botón en su brazo y empezó a sonar una música electrónica y Bee comenzó a moverse al estilo robotico impecablemente

Arelle los veía refugiándose en la sombra alado de Fixi

\- muy bien equipo, esa fue una gran primera misión, mis felicitaciones a Fixi por atraparlo, Bee por organizarnos y Vulture por distraerlo y causar las explosiones—los tres nombrados sonrieron y saltaron juntos en pose de victoria

-debo admitir que fue una buena organización—Redfire sonrió parado atrás de Melva

-oh! Ya recuerdo! Mi papa también me hablaba de que cuando derrotaban a un villano celebraban con algo llamado..hum…pi-pi—trataba de haver memoria

-pizza—termino Bee sonriendo—y a mi me pareze una gran idea—todos voltearon a ver a Melva y Redfire

Ambos se ven cruzándose de brazos…parecían meditarlo seriamente ambos se vieron y sonrieron "lo aprobamos"

El grupo estaba reunido en una pizzería…no sobraba decir que la gente los veía sorprendidos…mas una persona les pedia un autógrafo…a todos menos a Mleva y Fixi quienes no se parecían a los titanes originales…a Vulture la gente lo veía confundidos pensando "chico bestia se volvió emo después de tantos años"

-bueno que quieren pedir?—pregunto Melva sentándose en una mesa al aire libre viendo el meno

-uhhhh yo quiero hongos! No hum…piña!..no uhh…que es un peperoni?—Vulture desconocia la mayoría de ingredientes

-jeje tranquilo pequeño, no hay que ponerle muchas cosas, mi favorita es la de salchicha con tres clacesde quesos diferentes—bee babeaba pensando en su pizza favorita

-mmm…varios quesos suena bien?—Fixi eian el meno perezosamente no muy interesada—quiza una con con aceitunas? Seguro es asquerosa—dijo asqueada pensando en peces muertos

-tu que quieres Bobby?—Melva vio sobre su hombro a la nada—ihu! Bobby sabes que odio eso en la pizza—Melva empezó a discutir con el aire confundiendo a el grupo

-hummm tu que quieres?—Redfire vio a Arella…esta levanto el menu y le apunto una pizza…la pizza traía anchoas, carne, tocino, salchicha, camarones, etc…todo era carnes.."el especial carnívoro"—hum…te gusta la carne?—pregunto algo asustado, Arella sonrio levemente mostrando su colmillo

-si hum..papa era vegetariano pero…Arella se considera mas una depredadora—comento Vulture sin darle mucha importancia, todos ahora veian a Arelle que se mantenía con cara de aburrida y hambrienta

-mejo solo pedimos peperoni para todos—sugirio Redfire suspirando queriendo ver a todos felices

Despues de un rato de espera llego…era una gran pizza de peperoni…los ojos del grupo se iluminaron…Bee sonreia viendo la combinación perfecta de todos los ingredientes, Arella via asombrada esas rodajas de carne picante pensando en el delicioso sufrimiento del animal…Vulture vaia maravillado esta obra maestra culinaria…Fixie…agarro un pedazo y lo comió como si nada rompiendo la ilusión de todos, la vieron en shock como si hubiera roto algo sagrado

-mm? Que?—los ve confundida—saben que se come verdad?—le dio otra mordida como si nada. El grupo empezo a comer lentamente degustando y soltando lagrimas de felicidad al probar tan deliciosa comida

-es…muy hermoso—Vulture lloraba metiendo la pizza en su boca con desesperación, Bee tenia dos pedazos en cada mano comiendo con una gran sonrisa. Arella…solo le había dado una mordida…

Redfire, Melva y Fixi los veian asombrados…no podían creer como esos dos comían

-Arella…no te gusto? — pregunto Melva notando que Arella apenas lo había tocado…

Acto siguiente a esto vieron una gran lengua lila rodear toda la pizza y llevársela….todos vieron a Arella en shock…Fixi tenia su pedazo a medio comer en la mano…una lengua atrapo al pedazo y se lo llevo…Fixi no opuso recistencia…después de esa imagen…a todos se les acabo el hambre…

…

Eran las tres de la tarde y Melva estaba en su cuarto cociendo a un osito de peluche, estaba metida en sus pensamientos

"no lo puedo creer…tantos años…solos yo y Bobby y ahora…todos estos chicos con poderes vienen y…creeran que soy un estorbo?...no tengo poderes y sin Bobby..que pensaran de mi.." Melva no noto que alguien estaba parado en la entrada de su cuarto viéndola..

-oye…estas bien?—Melva subio la vista para encontrase con la de unos ojos color Miel, era Cyber…

-oh..si yo hum—no sabia que decir…

-oye Mel…quería..agradecerte—se rasco la nuca apenado—este lugar significaba mucho para mi papa y tu…lo cuidaste todos estos años…gracias—le sonrio cálidamente

Un color rojo se apodero de toda Melva…ella tartamudeo y jugo con su cabello tontamente causando que Bee sonriera divertido…se veía linda..

-oye! Bee donde esta el control?!—ambos oyeron a Vulture llamandolo desde el cuarto principal

En el salón principal se veía a Fixi aburrida sentada en el sillón viendo a Vulture buscando algo desesperado por todas pares

-tienes los poderes de una de las titanes mas poderosas…y no puedes encontrar el control?—dijo fastidiada

-si me ayudaras acortaríamos mucho el tiempo de buqueda—se quejo buscando bajo el sofá

Bee y Malva entraron al salón principal buscando a Vulture para ver porque llamo a Bee

-vulture?—lo vieron inspeccionando el refrigerador—que haces?

\- el control no esta en este cuarto frio—esturnudo con la cabeza metida en el pequeño refrigerador

…

Redfire estaba en el gimansio peleando contra un muñeco…estaba sin camisa con un pantalón negro…y su antifaz…dejaba expuesto su marcado físico. Estaba practicando combate contra un muñeco…pero se dejo llevar tanto que termino dándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza quitndosela

-ahhh…tengo que conseguir un mejor equipo—dijo viendo al muñeco desnucado. Esucho unos pasos no muy lejos de el y vio una figura de tono lila, era Arella que lo veía—hola Arella…hem…pasa algo?—la joven chica miro al muñeco desnucado…vio la cabeza al otro lado del cuarto—hem…si yo..creo que me deje llevar un poco—dijo apenado rascando su nuca con una mueca triste

Arella fue a un asciento y se quito su capa doblándola y dejándola sobre el asciento…era muy hermosa, como su madre tenia el pelo hasta los hombros pero sus puntas eran mas alborotadas y desprolijas…parecía el pelaje de un animal…su cuerpo estaba mas que bien desarrollado, una figura deleitable a la vista, vestia un leotardo similar al de su madre solo que este llegaba hasta su muslo… para no dejarla tan expuesta…camino hasta quedar frente a Redfire

-hum…acaso quieres?—este la veía con un leve sonrojo—pe-perdona pero no me sentiría comodo golpeándote—admitio apenado

Arella sonrio un poco…su sonrisa decía "eso puede arreglarse" se transformo en un minotauro. Red vio eso sorprendido…pelear con ella implicaba enfrentarse a una variedad de criaturas de leyenda…esa idea le gustaba…sonrio y se puso en defensa…ambos se prepraron y corrion uno contra el otro

…

Devuelta en el gran salón…veíamos a Melva y Fixi sentadas en el sofá…había un silencio incomod…

-asi que….Fixi….tu…hum…que tan rápido corres?—el silencio la mataba…necesitaba conocerla de todas formas

-muy rápido…creo que mas rápido que un tren bala…o que una bala—se puso a pensar—tengo curiosidad sobre…Boky?—pregunto recordando el nombre que ella solia mencionar

\- "Bobby"…si el es mi mejor amigo—dijo con una sonrisa

\- hum…no estas grande para amigos imaginarios?—pregunto algo divertida apoyándose mas por el sofá

-Bobby no es imaginario—djo ofendida cruzándose de brazos—te puedo demostrar que es real!

-como?—pregunto arqueando una ceja. Ante esa pregunta Melva sonrio de forma zurrona poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos a las caderas…ese gesto confundio un poco a Fixi…

…

En la entrada se podía ver a un emocionado Bee y Vulture, ambos traían bolsas llenas de videojuegos y lo mejor…el ultimo modelo de consola de videojuegos

-viejo esta noche no dormimos! Jaja voy a romper mis pulgares jaja—decia emocionado

\- ya quiero probar lo que sea que sean estas cosas…"viejo"—dijo con elgo de dificultad…Bee noto como lo llamo y vio a Vulture…ambos se sonrieron…

Pero ese momento de hermandad fue roto cuando vieron un gran dragon atravesando una pared seguido por un astro rojo que disparaba rayos con sus manos…el dregon se transformo en una clase de arácnido de la cintura para abajo y humanoide con filosas garras…disparo una red la cual atrapo al astro rojo dejándolo contra el muro…Red trtaba de escapar pero era inútil…su cuerpo no tenia la fuerza

-rindete—escucho la voz de Vulture—es tela de Aranea de granu…se uso como método de tortura drenando la energía—explico junto a Bee viéndolo a REdfire

-drena energía?—Redfire respiro profundo…se relajo—muy bien Arella…tu ganas…la Aracnea sonrio llegando junto a el y con una de sus garras lo libero—gracias por la pelea..pero la próxima no tendras tanta suerte—ambos se sonrieron y bajaron juntp a Bee y Vulture

-jaja viejo…recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar…a los dos—vea ambos individuos desprolijos y sudados a causa del entrenamiento. Ambos sonrieron avergonzados y fueron a las duchas…(por separado)

Depues de eso los cuatro fueron al salón principal…y vieron el ofa flotando y a Fixi y Melva sentadas sobre el dando giros a gran velocidad riendo y sosteniéndose con fuerza

-woooooohooooooooooo! Asi Bobby! Jajahahahaha!—reia divertida sujetándose con fuerza

-jaja! no puedo creerlo! Hahahhahahahah!—reia igual que melva sujetándose

El grupo las veía asombrado, el sofá paro de golpe y dejo a Fixi y Meva con caras en blanco…sus cabellos despeinados…ambas los veian avergonzadas…el sofá bajo e la posición original

-me….trajeron el control?—pregunto Fixi sonriendo como si nada arreglando sus coletas

-hum…seh—Bee saco un control universal desde una ve las bolsas…el grupo se unio y se sento en el sofá, Arella y Vulture se sentaron juntos en un borde, Fixi también se sentó en el borde pero opuesto extendiendo sus brazos recostándose, Bee se acomdo a su lado preparando el control. Melva y Red fire querían sentarse mbos en medio…se vieron un segundo

-hem…Redy..el líder se sienta en medio—dclaron cruzándose de brasos

-claro, gracias—se hiba a sentar pero una fuerza lo empujo—eh?!

\- gracias Bobby—sonrio..ambos se vieron con cierto odio

\- uh juju..ya veo que pasa aquí—Fixi sonrio divertida acomodándose en medio de los dos—ambos quieren el puesto de Robin no?

-hem…Fixi—Bee trataba de detenerla

\- hagamoslo por votación…que dicen?—sonrio divertida—yo voto por Melva…porque me gusta la carita enojada de Redy—la vena de Redstar estaba al rojo vivo…frotaba sus dientes del enojo y fastidio

-gracias Fixi…creo..Bee?—Melva le hizo ojitos tiernos cusando que vote avergonzado por Melva

-pe-perdon viejo—bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-Vulture, Arella—Red fue rápido por ellos dos—Arella tu votaras por mi verdad?—rogo.. Arella ascintio y levanto su mano por Red, vulture apoyo a su hermana y ambos votaron por Red—ja! Es un empate!—Red celebro viendo desafiante a Melva

\- hem..no…Bobby vota por Melva—todos se sorprendieron…por que Bobby votara por Melva…sino que fue Fixi la que dijo eso

-esperen!—Melva llamo la atención de todos—que te parece una competencia?—Red arqueo una ceja—tu contra mi…sin ayuda de Bobby y sin tus poderes…el ganador…es el nuevo líder—Melva sonaba muy segura…Red arqueo una ceja…pero sonrio

-ahora si hablamos mi idoma…

Volvemos al cuarto de entrenamiento…Melva y Red se veian desafiantes

-el primero en tocar el suelo con su cara….pierde!—declaro Fixi, ambos ascintieron—empiezen!—desaparecio dejando un astro de luz rosa

Ambos fueron corriendo, Red salto preparando una patada…pero cuando estaba por impactar contra Melva…esta desaparecio…se movio debajo de el y trapo sus brazo, lo atajo y gio un giro para atrás llevándose a Red y lo impacto contra el suelo…le aplico una llave atrapando sus brazos

-gane—declaro Melva con una sonrisa muy segura

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron…Red se levanto avergonzado del suelo…tenia la mirada baja…la levanto y le sonrio a Melva

-ganaste limpiamente Melva….sera un honor servirte—le ofrecio su mano y Melva la tomo sonriendo—tu padre…me enseño todo lo que se

Todos sonrieron viendo a Melva…la nueva líder…de los jóvenes titanes

* * *

**Hasta qui…ya nose que mas escribir…prometo un mejor villano para la próxima, me despido y voten por su pareja y personaje favorito, los ganadores tendran mas y mas capítulos para el/ella o ellos. Gracias por leer **


End file.
